To date, vibration devices employing various modes of vibration have been used as resonators or other devices. In such vibration devices, the vibration portion requires a support that does not inhibit vibrations of the vibration portion.
In Patent Document 1 described below, a T-shaped support portion is connected to a center portion of the surface extending in a lengthwise direction of a vibration portion that vibrates in a length mode. The T-shaped support portion includes a first portion, which extends in a first direction, and a second portion, which is connected to a center portion of one side surface of the first portion and extends in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. An end of the second portion is connected to the vibration portion. The other side surface of the first portion opposite to the side surface connected to the second portion faces a slit formed in a base portion. This slit extends in a direction in which the first portion extends.
In this T-shaped support portion, vibrations that have propagated from the second portion cause a portion of the first portion facing the slit to bend and vibrate. The portion of the first portion that bends and vibrates serves as a vibration reflection portion. The length of the vibration reflection portion, specifically, the length in the first direction is determined as a quarter of a wavelength λ of a main vibration that has propagated from the vibration portion.
In Patent Document 2 described below, a support portion is connected to a center portion of a surface of the vibration portion in a lengthwise direction of the vibration portion. A support frame disposed so as to surround the vibration portion is connected to the support portion. The support frame is held by a packaging member using an electrically conductive adhesive or the like. Thus, the support portion is prevented from being damaged. In addition, forming the support portion into shapes such as a letter T shape is described as enabling prevention of undesired transmission of vibrations.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO2010/110918
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-117120